


Pumpkin Spice, Tea, and Lesbianism

by MasukisJacket



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Aya and Kanon go to a cafe in fall, and it's about as gay as you would expect.-Bandori rarepair week day 1: Fall
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Matsubara Kanon
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994809
Kudos: 11





	Pumpkin Spice, Tea, and Lesbianism

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is probably the fic I'm the least proud of.. It was kinda rushed since I started actually writing the fics for this too late but it's still cute. I rlly like ayakanon, they're very cute.

Kanon looked at the trees in awe. Fall was truly a beautiful season. The warm colors and cold weather making it feel almost cozy.

"Uwa, they're so pretty~!" Aya gushed. "Kanon-chan, we have to get a picture!" She took out her phone and turned so that her back was facing the trees.

"Yeah," Kanon turned with her and nodded, smiling, not just for the picture. Aya's cheeriness was contagious. She went into everything in life with a determined smile, even something as simple as working at a fast food place. It was admirable and adorable at the same time. Kanon didn't really dislike her job, especially on shifts with Aya, but she could never imagine doing it like Aya.

At some point, Kanon had directed her smile towards Aya, and since the idol was always very determined to get her selfies perfect, she had taken many pictures, some of them capturing Kanon's sappy expression. The drummer blushed when she realized this, but since Aya seemed to like the pictures so much, she let her keep them.

The two then decided to go to a cafe, one that Kanon had recommended for their very delicious fall menu.

"I go to this cafe every fall," Kanon said as they walked, following the very strong smell of cinnamon in order to get to the cafe. "Their specials are some of the best I've ever had."

"Yeah, you and Chisato-chan are kind of like cafe experts, right?"

"I wouldn't say experts, but we do go to different places a lot," Kanon flushed a bit at receiving one of Aya's smiles. "Ah, we're here."

"Wow, it smells amazing in here," Aya inhaled and sighed.

"Yep," Kanon nodded, leading Aya to her favorite spot in the whole cafe. "This window gives you a really nice view of the trees, doesn't it?"

"It does," Aya nodded, quickly looking over the menu. "Wow, everything sounds so good. I might not be able to choose…" She laughed sheepishly.

"I get what you mean," Kanon said. "You just want to try them all."

After they each spent a few minutes deciding what to order, Aya decided on a pumpkin flavored muffin, while Kanon got a pumpkin donut that was new to the menu, as well a cup of black tea.

They didn't talk much while waiting for their food, either looking out the window or stealing glances at each other. Multiple times they would meet each other's eyes and awkwardly look away for a few seconds, and then do it again.

When their orders came, it was a huge relief. Aya bit into her muffin immediately and sighed.

"Tasty…" She said, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. Kanon noticed her cheeks were still a bit pink from the cold outside. With her pink hair, pink eyes, and white sweater, it was certainly a look. A very good look.

Kanon took a sip of her tea to distract herself. It was a bit bitter for her tastes, but the pastries from this cafe were always very sweet, so it evened out.

"Wow, this is good," Kanon smiled down at her donut, and back up to Aya. For some reason, the blush on the singer's face had increased, making her even more adorable.

"Kanon-chan, um," Aya started, fidgeting a bit. "You're very pretty." Kanon startled, and felt herself start to blush furiously.

"O-oh, y-you too," She turned to look at the trees, but a quick glance at Aya revealed that the idol was smiling. Very wide.

"Kanon-chan," She said again, with more confidence. "I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Yes!" Kanon answered immediately, surprised at herself. "I'd love to." Aya smiled wider, and giggled a bit.

"Okay. Okay. This is actually happening," Aya muttered to herself, getting a small laugh out of Kanon.

"Could this be considered our first date?" Kanon asked.

"Yeah. I think it could." They smiled at each other for a few seconds. "Hey, could I try some of your donut?"

"Of course," Kanon handed Aya the donut, reaching for her muffin at the same time.

She had a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> (Casually dropping my twitter @noelleholidays I scream over bandori a lot)


End file.
